Hazelmere
|location= Archipelago, ten oosten van Yanille. |shop= Nee |skillrequired= Nee |questrequired= Nee |examine= An ancient looking gnome |race= Gnome |gender= Man |features= Eén van de oprichters van de Grand Tree en lid van de helden. Vermoord door Lucien. }} left Hazelmere the Ethereal is een Gnome die afgezonderd leeft in Archipelago, wat ten oosten van de stad Yanille ligt. Hazelmere was één van de oprichters van de Grand Tree, een massieve boom, die in het midden van Tree Gnome Stronghold staat. Hij was een machtige magiër, bomen fluisteraar en een bezit over grote telepatische kennis. Hij blijkt is een heel belangrijk persoon in verschillende Questen. Hazelmere's levensverhaal Hazelmere in zijn jonge jaren Details van Hazelmere' s het vroegere leven blijven nog onzeker. Hij schijnt geboren te zijn in het jaar 1800 van het vierde tijdperk. Zijn plaats van geboorte blijft een onderwerp van debat. Het is mogelijk dat hij aan een groep gnomen geboren was die zich niet als een deel van het Imperium van de Gnomes beschouwden. Hazelmere bezat blijkbaar een natuurlijke gift voor magie van een zeer jonge leeftijd, en toonde een liefde van aard en dat hem een volgeling van Guthix maakte, net als alle andere Gnomes. Hazelmere leefde binnen de stronghold van de Gnomes voor het grootste deel van zijn leven. Zijn geïsoleerde aard scheen om hem, met weinig metgezellen. Maar zijn perfectie van zijn kennis met bomen, leverde hem een vriend op, een Spirit Tree genaamd Argento. Argento, die in de zuidelijke stronghold leefde, werd al snel bevriend met Hazelmere. Ze spraken vaak op Argento' s heuvel dichtbij de rand van de Stronghold, en de diepe geestelijke band tussen de twee betekenden dat ze elkaar allebei volkomen begrepen. Hierdoor werd Hazelmere de vloeiendste boomfluisteraar van alle Gnomes. Tijdens zijn jongere jaren in de stronghold, zijn magische krachten versterkt. Hij leerde toen ook de mensen taal, maar hield zich strikt aan alle gnome tradities. Zijn kennis van geschiedenis was globalisch diep. Ook had hij contact met de Elven. De leven, die in die tijd nog ten zuiden van de stronhold leefden, hadden een soort band met Hazelmere. Door Hazelmere's liefde van aard voelde sommige elven zich aangetrokken tot hem. De elven zagen zijn krachten ontwikkelen over de jaren. Het planten van de Grand Tree Hoewel de details betreffende het planten van de Grand Tree onbekend blijven, is het zeker dat Hazelmere één van de weinigen was die de plant kweekten. Waar de planters de eerste grand seed pot vandaan hebben gehaald is een compleet mysterie, dat Hazelmere nooit met een mens heeft gedeeld. Hazelmere hield toezicht op de groei van de Grand Tree door zijn leven, dat het toestaat om uiteindelijk de hub van het Imperium van de Gnomes te worden. Om deze reden, werd hij uiterst populair onder de gnoommensen, hoewel hij soms zonderling en vreemd werd bekeken. De oorlog met de Thorobshuun stam thumb|[[King Healthorg, Glouphrie, Oaknock, en Hazelmere tijdens de Slag om Atarisundri Hazelmere is helemaal rechts te zien.]] Toen de King Healthorg de grote, de leider van het Imperium van de Gnoom, in het vierde tijdperk koning werd, werd Hazelmere snel één van zijn meest vertrouwde adviseurs. Naast twee anderen, Glouphrie en Oaknock, werd Hazelmere een zeer belangrijk cijfer binnen de leiding van de gnoommensen. Dit was de keerste keer Hazelmer; Hazelmere Ethereal genoemd werd wegens zijn mystischr gedrag en capaciteiten. Als adviseur, was Hazelmere een zeer belangrijk cijfer in het beheer van de Gnoom Empire' militair s, economie, en uitbreiding. Zijn voornaamste activiteit als adviseur zou tijdens Thorobshuun - de Oorlog van de Gnoom zijn, waarin een uitloper van de Thorobshuun Goblin stam probeerde om het beboste gebied in het noorden van Kandarin op te eisen en land waarop de stronghold van de Gnoom stond waarop de Grand Tree werd gebouwd. De beginfasen van de oorlog bestonden meestal uit onvast en ongeorganiseerde aanvallen door de Thorobshuun, die tot doel had te overvallen en te doden. Hazelmere was de gene die de defensie van het noordelijke Imperium toezicht hield, dat in wanhopig gevecht werd gedrukt. Nochtans, duurde deze strategie niet, en uiteindelijk lanceerde Thorobshuun direct een massieve aanval op de zuidelijke kant van stronghold, een gebeurtenis die als de De slag om Atarisundri wordt gekend. Wegens zijn positie als adviseur, bevond hij zich naast King Healthorg, Glouphrie en Oaknock. Hoewel hij op open gevecht werd voorbereid, slaagde hij erin om de illusionist Glouphrie, zijn magie te gebruiker zodat het leek alsof er veel meer gevecht tortoises waren, dan werkelijkheid was. Eigenlijk was er maar 1. De bange Goblins vluchtten en zouden nooit meer in de buurt van de Stronghold komen. Op deze manier wonnen de Gnomes het gevecht zonder één enkel slachtoffer aan beide kanten. De dood van Argento Hoewel de Gouden eeuw van de gnomes een tijd van grote rijkdom en welvaart was voor het Imperium van de Gnoom, Hazelmere's leven was één van opschudding. Verscheidene jaren na de Slag om Atarisundri en het begin van de Gouden eeuw, merkte Hazelmere dat Argento, zijn dichtste metgezel, zich vreemd gedroeg. Hazelmere ontdekte dat er diep iets verkeerd was met de geest van de boom. Na talrijke pogingen om de boom uit coma te houden, ontdekte hij dat iemand wat met de boom had gedaan. Hij dacht een tijd dat er illusionary magie was gebruikt om iets te verbergen, dus ging hij naar de medeadviseur Oaknock, die onlangs een machine had gebouwd die gnome magie kon verjagen. Na het activeren van de machine in een nabijgelegen hol, stuurde het een golf van anti-magisch die Argento' openbaarde en het ware lot. Om onduidelijke redenen, was Argento geraakt met een krachtige magische aanval die hem in tweeën splitsten. Glouphrie werd hiervan verdacht en brachten hem naar de koning. Glouphrie ontkende niet, maar zei dat de stronghold niet zonder hem kon. Hierna verbande de koning Glouphrie uit de stronghold. Zijn terugwinning was nooit volledig, hoewel hij zeer belangrijk bleef blijven in het leiden van het Imperium van de Gnoom. De dood van de koning en de terugkeer van Glouprie Tijdens de vroegere Vijfde tijdperk, begon de Gouden Leeftijd van de Gnomen te verminderen. Het dorp en de Stronghold van de Gnooms en van de Boom begonnen meer en meer gescheiden wegens de groei van Kandarin en het begin van de Khazard bedreiging begon. De koning Healthorg, hoewel nog gehouden van door zijn mensen, was zeer verouderd, en zijn geestelijke capaciteit was begonnen te verslechteren. Oaknock was reeds verdwenen, en Glouphrie was verbannen, was Hazelmere Koning Healthorg' s enige adviseur. Aangezien Healthorg enigszins seniel was gegroeid, was Hazelmere de oorzaak van het beheren van veel van het koninkrijk achter de scènes. Nochtans, tegen die tijd was hij oud, zelfs door gnomishnormen. Het schijnt dat hij begon zijn pensionering tijdens dit keer te plannen. De koning Healthorg stierf aan leeftijd in het vroegere Vijfde tijdperk, en zijn zoon, Koning Argenthorg, gemakkelijk zou winnen met de volgende verkiezing. Hazelmere ook zou voortzetten zijn met Argenthorg, ondanks zijn geavanceerde tijd. Nochtans, in het Dorp van de Gnoom van de Boom, had een reformist die als Bolrie wordt bekend aanzienlijke politieke sterkte met behulp van een geestelijke adviseur bereikt. Hij werd Argenthorg' s politieke tegenstander verklaart, die dat hij de gnomen in een tweede gouden leeftijd zou brengen en de bedreiging van het mensdom zou beëindigen, waarmee Empire' s situatie was verslechterd. Hazelmere, die niet zijn hevige meningen van het mensdom goedkeurde, bleef loyaal aan Healthorg' s erfgenaam. Bolrie gebruikte zijn advisor's magics om een breed assortiment van menselijk voedsel te maken in Argenthorg' verschijnen zaal. Hij debatteerde toen dat Argenthorg naar de bedreiging van menselijke cultuur zacht was, en eiste dat hij zich van verkiezing terugtrekt. Wanneer Bolrie' s adviseur werd geopenbaard, bleek het Glouphrie te zijn. Blorie trad af, omdat hij de gnomes verafschuwden. Opnieuw vluchtte Glouphrie. Zijn pensioen Hazelmere vond dat het tijd werd voor zijn pensioen. Hij vond dat het rijk stabiel bleef zonder hem. Nadat Argenthorg met zijn rol als koning vertrouwd werd, kondigde Hazelmere zijn berusting en pensionering aan. Hazelmere reiste ver naar het zuiden, uiteindelijk aankomend bij een kleine tropische archipel van de kust van Kandarin. Hier construeerde hij een huis in de stijl Karamja. om toegang tot het vasteland eenvoudiger te maken, construeerde hij ook een reeks voorlopige bruggen tussen de eilandjes, hoewel hij zelden aan het vasteland kwam. Hazelmere genoot daar van vele jaren van stille pensionering. Ondanks zijn tijd, kon Hazelmere zijn geestelijke capaciteiten tijdens zijn tijd afzonderlijk nog verder verbeteren. Hij bracht blijkbaar het grootste deel van zijn tijd door die en aan Guthix, tekeningsmacht en kennis van aard en nu en dan zelfs het ontvangen van betrokken beelden van de toekomst mediteert bidt. Zijn huis werd eenvoudig gemaakt, met meestal onvruchtbare vloeren en eenvoudige belevingswaarde zoals een hangmat op het dak voor slaap. Hazelmere zou van dit voor het grootste deel van de rest van zijn leven genieten, totdat hij uiteindelijk betrokken werd tot een aantal oorlogen. Het saboteren van de Grand Tree Tijdens de gebeurtenissen van de Grand tree, werd Hazelmere betrokken bij wat hoofdzakelijk de eerste conflicten was in de oorlog met de Arposandran. In jaar 169 van de het vijfde tijdperk, begon de Grand Tree aan een onbekende kwaal te sterven. King Narnode Shareen, Argenthorg' s opvolger als koning van de stronghold, stuurde met tegenzin een jouw naar Hazelmere. Hoewel jij met Hazelmere niet kon communiceren, doordat hij oud Gnomisch spreekt. Hazelmere zal zijn krachten tonen en jouw de kennis geven om met hem te kunnen praten. Hazelmere' s capaciteit om het probleem te identificeren leidde uiteindelijk tot de verwijdering van de stenen en de besparing van de boom, evenals het opleggen van Glough als voorman van de Grand tree. Glough was uiteindelijk de oorzaak van het proberen om de boom te doden. De zoektocht naar Arposandra thumb|left|Hazelmere redt de spelers leven. thumb|Hazelmere gebruikt 1 van zijn 2 zaadjes om jouw te redden Hazelmere zou grotendeels niet betrokken zijn in de volgende stadia van de oorlog, die rond een aantal spionnen binnen de belangrijkste gnoomregelingen en het uiteindelijke begin van een campagne draaide om van Arposandra de plaats te bepalen. Hoewel hij een kleine hoeveelheid raad betreffende de herontdekte teleurstellingen van recente Oaknock aanbood, bleef hij stil. Jij zou verantwoordelijk zijn voor het bewaren van de Grand Tree en werd later gestuurd door Koning Narnode om Arposandra, een onderzoeker, te vinden dat hen uiteindelijk tot het zuidelijke uiteinde van de bergketen Arandar leidde. Hier ontmoetten zij Longramble, een gnomishontdekkingsreiziger die jarenlang had gezocht naar Arposandra. Longramble vraagt jouw dan om hen te helpen met een Spirit Tree te genezen die aan één of ander type van vergiftiging zal sterven. Hazelmere die, blijkbaar de gebeurtenis voorziet, teleported aan de waaier en bied je zijn hulp aan, uiteindelijk helpt hij jouw om de boom te redden. De groep realiseerde dat de oorzaak van de vergiftiging de dikke zwarte teer van het afval was aan de westkant. Dit gif stroomde in een rivier waardoor een root gebied, ten zuiden van Lleyta, wat bekend staats als de Poison Waste. Dit gif stroomde in een ondergrondse riolering dat vroeger tot de Gnomes behoorden. Dit gif zorgden dat de wezens erin vergiftigd raakte, en de wezens werden allemaal agressief en bijna dood. Als je de grot in gaat, zal bijna dood gaan door het gif. Gelukkig zal Hazelmere je weg teleporteren, door het gebruik van één van de twee zaadjes, die hij had gekregen van Argento vlak voordat hij dood ging. Hazelmere realiseert Zich dat hij de ingang van de Arposandra heeft gevonden. Als je terugkeert naar zijn huis zal hij je alles vertellen. Hij vertelt je dat hij een visioen kreeg van Guthix zelfs. De betekenis zal niet duidelijk zijn, maar wat hij daarop kon vinden was dat Hazelmere en jij, met de oorlog tegen Lucien zullen worden betrokken. De bedreiging van Lucien thumb|Hazelmere (middelste) en de helden thumb|De dood van Hazelmere|left|150px Hazelmere, die ver nu ver is verouderd, bracht een korte tijd door binnen zijn huis. In Jaar 169, werd Hazelmere verzocht door Crux Eqal, de Temple Knights , de Guardians of Armadyl en hun bondgenoten die tegen de Mahjarrat Lucien zweren. Jij zal Hazelmere vragen om mee te helpen. Hazelmere vertelde jouw eerder, dat hij een visioen had, dat jij en Hazelmere tegen Lucien streden. Dit is waarschijnlijk de reden dat hij mee werkte. Je zal hem recruten tot de helden. De helden is een organisatie, die jij hebt opgericht om Lucien te verslaan in de Wildernis. Overige leden waren: Duradel, Turael, Mazchna, Sloane, Ghommal, Harrallak Menarous en Cyrisus. Hazelmere wachtte hier in Falador Castle voor bevelen. Hij was in het bijzonder stil tijdens zijn bezoek aan Falador, echter, lijkend op elk moment diep in gedachte. Nadat alle leden bij één zijn gekomen stuurde ze de helden naar de Wildernis, waar Lucien gesignaleerd is. Idria stuurt jouw echter op pad om je voor te doen als een bondgenoot van lucien om zo Lucien's camp te infiltreren. Als je op de kerk staat, in de Wildernis zal Lucien zich teleporteren en leger van ondode oproepen. Lucien zal ontdekken wie je bent en je aanvallen. Hazelmere, en de rest van de helden, kijken vanaf een afstand toe en springen in op jouw leven te redden. Ze teleporteren zich naar jouw toe en beginnen hun aanval. Na slechts ogenblikken van gevecht, bleek de opdracht hopeloos te zijn. Na een korte schermutseling met ondode, confronteerde de groep Lucien. Lucien gebruikte zijn Staff of Armadyl, en versloeg de helden met één simpele slag. Hazelmere, nu één van de laatste status, verklaarde dat hij zijn dood tijdens zijn visie had gezien, en was gekomen om bewust van zijn lot te vechten. Hij was niet bang. Als laatste wanhopige inspanning om jouw te redden, toverde Hazelmere een krachtige magische aanval. Lucien, echter, kaatste met gemak de aanval af. Lucien vond het wel genoeg en versloeg de helden met één simpele magische aanval. Alles wat van Hazelmere overbleef, was zijn hoed, die vermoedelijk in de Wildernis werd weggeblazen. Jij, Mazchna, en Harrallak wisten nog te onstappen, maar de slag bleek uiteindelijk om niets verwezenlijkt te hebben. Hazelmere's leeftijd blijft nog steeds onbekend. Hazelmere's kennis en vaardigheden thumb|Hazelmere die een magische aanval afvuurt Hazelmere, tegen de tijd dat hij dood ging, was hij één van de grootste magiërs ooit. Bekwaam in zowel magisch passief als gevecht, was Hazelmere misschien grootste gnomish mage ooit die geleefd heeft, hoewel Glouphrie betwistbaar en bekwamer was op bepaalde gebieden van de magische kunsten, zoals het denkbeeldige beelden maken. In gevecht, heeft Hazelmere nooit echt zijn krachten laten zien. Zijn aanwezigheid onder de frontlijnen tijdens de Slag van Atarisundri stelt voor dat hij een geschikte magische vechter was. De enige tijd hij door de speler in gevecht is waargenomen was tijdens de slag tegen Lucien, waarin hij werd gedood. Tijdens de slag, laat hij zijn magische krachten tonen, waar hij geladen kristallijne structuren van de grond oproept. Het zou moeten worden genoteerd, niettemin, dat deze aanval met behulp van Argento' zaad, werd gedaan. Passief, was Hazelmere ook hoogst geschikt. Wel laat verschillende keren zijn teleportatie en alchimie kunsten zien. Ook bezitten hij over telepatie, waarmee hij direct in contact staan met mensen en met ze praten. Op deze wijze, kon Hazelmere aan mensen spreken zonder de gnomishtaal te gebruiken, een soort vertaler. Aangezien zijn boezemvriend voor veel van zijn leven Argento was, was Hazelmere misschien de grootste boomfluisteraar die ooit geleeft heeft. Hij kon gemakkelijk met hen praten en kon ook macht van hen trekken in gevecht en vervoer. Hij kon hun emoties gemakkelijk lezen en deze van uiterst lange afstanden onbewust ontvangen. Hazelmere, tijdens zijn pensionering, beheerste ook de kunst van meditatie, en het gebruiken van deze vaardigheid, gebruikte hij in Anima Mundi, de ziel van Gielinor. Op deze wijze kon hij fundamenteel inzicht over de wereld krijgen, hoewel hij aarzelend was om veel van zijn kennis te delen. Zijn gift van voorkennis werd getrokken van deze meditatie, en af en toe kon hij korte beelden of sensaties van diverse punten in de toekomst zien, zoals hij de slag van Lucien voorzag. Zijn definitieve visie, waarin hij in geloofde werd gestuurd door Guthix zelf. Herdenking Hazelmere's standbeeld, samen met de andere helden.|thumb Nadat Hazelmere werd vermoord door Lucien in de Wildernis, was het enige wat nog van hem overbleef, zijn hoed. Voor spelers die terug keren naar deze plek, zullen zien dat zijn hoed weg is, waarschijnlijk weg gewaait. Maar vele geloven dat hij terug zal komen, omdat hij het zaadje van Argento gebruikte, vlak voordat hij stierf. Na zijn dood zijn er op verschillende plekken in Gielinor, standbeelden van de helden opgericht. Er stonden al verschillende standbeelden van Hazelmere. Zijn standbeelden staan in het park van Falador en op verschillende plekken in de Tree Gnome Stronghold. Hazelmere leunt voorover, waarschijnlijk in de houding waar hij een magische spreuk gaat uitvoeren. Hij staat sinds de mislukte aanval niet alleen bij de Gnomes bekend als een legende, maar nu ook bij de mensen. Zie ook *Grand Tree en:Hazelmere Categorie:Non-player characters Categorie:Gnome Categorie:While Guthix Sleeps